Disease
by Dimytjx
Summary: Persahabatan yang menyakitkan. #jaehyun#yuta#taeyong#friendship
1. Chapter 1

Disease

"Persahabatan yang begitu menyakitkan"

-HURT-

Jung Jaehyun

Nakamoto Yuta

Lee Taeyong

 **^PROLOG^**

Terdapat Rumah Sakit bernama NCT Cancer Hospital yang merupakan Rumah Sakit Kanker ternama yang berdiri sebagai Rumah Sakit terbaik untuk para pasien pengidap kanker sebagai tempat penyebuhan penyakit ganas tersebut.

Di Rumah Sakit tersebut tinggal lah tiga remaja malang yang tengah melawan penyakit yang bersarang ditubuh mereka. Hari-hari mereka yang harusnya dilalui dengann begitu indah karna kekayaan yang mereka miliki, harus sirna karna penyakit yang mengharuskan mereka mendekam di Rumah Sakit tersebut selama bertahun-tahun.

Mungkin kini mereka sudah lupa bagaimana hidup diluaran dengan keglamoran dunia yang semakin maju karna selama empat tahun terakhir mereka harus menjalani kehidupannya hanya melihat para pasien yang mungkin bernasib sama dengan mereka.

Tiga remaja tersebut ialah Jung Jaehyun sang Pangeran dengan ketampanan diatas rata-rata, Nakamoto Yuta pria manis penuh Healing Smile dan terakhir sang Ice Prince Lee Taeyong.

-Pengenalan-

-Jung Jaehyun (Kanker Hati stadium 3)

Pemuda tampan bak pangeran yang merupakan anak salah satu konglomerat Korea selatan. Ia memiliki orang tua utuh juga jangan lupakan kakak dan juga adik yang selalu ada untuknya. Meski penyakin ganas terus menggerogoti tubuhnya beruntunglah ia masih memiliki keluarga utuh yang terus menyemangatinya agar ia bisa menjalani harinya yang hanya dihabiskan di rumah sakit. Tempat yang paling ia benci sebelum bertemu dengan dua remaja lainnya yang nantinya merupakan sahabat yang sangat berarti untuknya.

Sebelum penyakit itu menyerang dirinya ia merupakan remaja tampan dengan senyuman khasnya yang memiliki dimple pembuat histeri para wanita yang melihatnya. Ia merupakan ketua basket yang sangat digilai oleh para wanita di SMP maupun SMA. Namun semua itu harus rela ia tinggalkan karna kehidupannya kini hanya bisa bertemu dengan para wanita yang senasib dengan dirinya sejak dokter memfonis dirinya mengidap kanker hati yang ternyata penyakit tersebut telah ia idap sejak SMP namun baru terasa olehnya sejak SMA dan hal tersebut membuatnya kehilangan segalanya bahkan senyuman indah berdimple miliknyapun telah hilang bersama pedihnya fonis dokter yang dinyatakan untuknya. Dan sejak itulah ia mendekam di rumah sakit hingga kini yang seharusnya jika ia masih bersekolah ia tengah duduk di SMA tingkat akhir.

-Nakamoto Yuta (Kanker Darah stadium akhir)

Seorang pemuda manis asal Jepang yang memutuskan tinggal bersama kakaknya yang telah sukses di Negri Gingseng Korea Selatan. Setelah lulus SMA ia meninggalkan negara asalnya dan memilih tinggal bersama kakaknya karna hanya kakaknyalah yang ia miliki saat ini.

Orang tua nya telah pergi karna penyakit yang sama dengan yang ia idap saat ini. Namun penyakitnya baru ia ketahui saat ia mengambil meneruskan pendidikannya di Universitas Seoul yang ternyata hanya beberapa bulan ia sudah tidak bisa meneruskannya karna penyakit yang ia idap mengharuskannya menetap di Rumah Sakit kanker yang akan mempertemukannya dengan dua remaja bernasib sama dengannya.

Beruntunglah kakaknya seorang pria sukses yang cukup mapan untuk membiayai pengobatannya yang sudah pasti mengeluarkan banyak biaya. Namun tidak sedikitpun kakaknya merasa terbebani dengan penyakitnya tersebut karna hanya ialah yang saat ini kakknya miliki, ia benar-benar beruntuk memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat menyayanginya meski ia sadar hanya merepotkanlah yang bisa mendeskripsikan dirinya hidup bersama kakak sematawayangnya itu.

Namun karna ia tak ingin hasil jerih payah kakaknya akan terbuang jika ia tak bisa bertahan. Ia selalu semangat untuk menghadapi penyakitnya karna ia yakin jika ia tidak terpuruk dengan penyakit yang ia idap ia pasti akan sembuh dan akan membahagiakan kakaknya kelak. Jadi meski dokter memfonis dirinya mengidap Leukimia ia tidak pernah sedikitpun putus asa karna ia yakin ia akan sembuh.

-Lee Taeyong (Kanker Otak Stadium Akhir)

Seorang pria dingin yang memiliki orang tua utuh namun ia merasa seperti tidak memiliki keluarga. Penyebab dari sikap dinginnya ialah orang tua nya yang tidak pernah ada meski kini ia tengah meregang nyawa karna penyakitnya.

Kedua orang tua nya merupakan penggila bisnis yang tidak pernah ada untuknya. Hari-harinya hanya dihadapi dengan kesendirian, ia terus berpikir bahwa ia tidak pernah bersyukur dengan kekayaan yang ia miliki karna ia beranggapan karna mengejar harta itulah yang membuat orang tuanya tak pernah ada untuknya bahkan hanya sekedar melihat bagaimana keadaan dirinyapun sangat jarang.

Orang tuanya hanya menyerahkan dirinya pada pelayan terpercaya keluarganya untuk mengurus semua keperluan dirinya dan membiayai pengobatannya. Namun sesungguhnya yang ia butuhkan hanya perhatian orang tuanya yang nantinya bisa membangkitkan dirinya untuk tetap semangat menghadapi penyakit sialan yang bersarang ditubuhnya.

Hingga ia bertemu dengan dua laki-laki yang dapat membuat hari-hari hambarnya menjadi lebih berwarna karna persahabatan yang tejalin diantara mereka membuatnya mau terbukan dan menjadi Lee Taeyong yang mau melebarkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman manis dengan ketampanan yang ia miliki sejak lahir.

-Nakamoto Hanta a.k.a Hansol (Kakak Yuta)

-Jung Young Ho a.k.a Johnny (Kakak Jaehyun)

Jung Minhyung a.k.a Mark (Adik Jaehyun)

-Moon Taeil (Pelayan Taeyong)

T

B

C

Akankah mereka bisa melalui hari-hari yang penuh rasa sakit ataukah mungkin mereka bisa sembuh dari penyakit yang telah menggerogoti mereka bertahun tahun(?)

.

.

.

Ku bawa new ff hurt nih kkkk semoga suka ya dan ini bukan ff yaoi karna ini tentang persahabat yang terjalin karna pertemuan mereka sebagai pasien pengidap kanker. Pokoknya happy reading aja ya aku harap respon ff ini baik biar aku semangat lanjutinnya hehe okay pay pay.

-Dimytjx-


	2. Chapter 2

Author pov.

"Iiishh Yuta dan Taeyong hyung kemana sih biasanya mereka sudah stay di kamarku jika sudah jam segini. Kenapa sekarang batang hidungnya saja tak terlihat" ujar Jaehyun bermonolog sendiri dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Ia bosan sejak pagi tidak ada yang datang mengunjunginya dan sekarang sudah pukul 11.35 tapi tidak ada yang datang ke ruangannya. Jika biasanya ada kedua sahabatnya yakni Yuta dan Taeyong

Namun sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sahabatnya itu akan datang.

Sebenarnya tidak harus kedua sahabatnya sih yang mendatanginya tapi karna kondisi Jaehyun sedang kurang baik jadi dia tidak boleh keluar ruangannya kecuali para sahabatnyalah yang datang menemuinya. Dan entah karna apa Yuta dan Taeyong tidak datang ke ruangan Jaehyun.

.

.

Sementara di ruangan lain yaitu kamar rawat Yuta ia tengah mengobrol dengan kakak sematawayangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Nakamoto Hanta atau yang biasa dikenal Hansol. Ia menyempatkan waktunya untuk menemui adiknya tersayang karna akhir-akhir ini ia cukup sibuk sehingga tidak bisa datang menemui Yuta setiap hari.

Dan sang adik pun merasa sangat senang hingga ia lupa jika rutinitas siangnya adalah bermain dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di rumah sakit, makannya ia tidak datang keruangan Jaehyun meski sebenarnya ia tau keadaan Jaehyun sedang kurang baik saat ini.

Namun karna senang kakaknya mengunjunginya ia sampai kelupaan.

Sedangkan Lee Taeyong ia tengah melakukan kemo jadi belum sempat melihat Jaehyun bagaimanapun baik Yuta,Jaehyun dan dia mereka bertiga sama-sama pengidap kanker jadi mau tak mau iapun harus menjalani perawatan penyembuhannya.

.

.

"Hhhh mereka benar-benar tidak datang" Jaehyun menghela nafas lelah menunggu kedatangan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Apa mereka sedang kemo ya tapi kenapa lama sekali, memangnya mereka tidak tau apa kalau aku sedang drop iisshh aku bisan sendirian" keluh Jaehyun.

"Mungkin mereka sedang ada urusan Jeff" ujar seseorang membuat Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara yang ternyata adalah suara kakknya Johnny membuat matanya berbinar.

"Hyung kenapa baru datang sekarang aku bosan tau sendirian" bibir Jaehyun mengerucut imut.

Johnny tersenyum langsung menghampiri adiknya itu lalu mengacak surai Jaehyun gemas.

"Hehe maafkan hyung tadi hyung ada urusan, sudah jangan cemberut terus kan sudah ada hyung dan nanti hyung akan coba melihat Yuta dan Taeyong agar tau apa penyebab mereka tidak datang ke kamar adik ku sehingga adik ku ini kebosanan kkkk"

"Apasih hyung. Yasudah lebih baik sekarang saja kau lihatnya aku rindu mereka" suruh Jaehyun sambil mendorong hyungnya agar segera mencari kedua sahabatnya yang sejak tadi ia tunggu kedatangannya.

"Astaga hyung mu ini baru datang Jeffrey dan kau langsung mengusirku dasar adik kurang ajar" jengkel Johnny

"Biarin sudah sana hyung cari Yuta dan Taeyong hyung hush hush"

"Dasar kau ini tau begini aku tidak datang" Johnny memutar matanya malas lalu keluar kamar Jaehyun, meski kesal tapi tetap saja ia tidak akan bisa mengelah permintaan adik manjanya itu.

Jaehyun hanya tertawa evil melihat kakaknya, jika tidak nakal bukan Jaehyun namanya.

.

.

*toktoktok

Johnny mengetuk pintu kamar Yuta dan tak lama seseorang menyahutinya menyuruh ia masuk.

Dan terlihatlah kakak adik sedang bersama melihatnya.

Iapun menghampiri Yuta dan kakaknya yang tengah berbincang sepertinya.

"Hii Yuta hii Hansol" sapa Johnny

"Ne hii juga hyung, ada apa hyung tumben kau datang ke kamarku?" Tanya Yuta dan Hansol hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan Johnny.

"Eohh tidak apa-apa Yuta -ahh hyung hanya ingin melihatmu saja dan juga ingin mencari tau kenapa kau tidak datang ke ruangan Jaehyun karna ia mengeluh bosan terus kkkk" Jawab Johnny membuat Yuta teringat dengan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya itu.

"Ohh astaga aku lupa hyung, yasudah aku mau menemui Jaehyun dulu pay pay hyung" Yuta langsung loncat dari kasurnya dan berlari meninggalkan para hyung yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan adik-adiknya.

"Tadi aku baru datang sudah diusir oleh Jaehyun untuk mencari kedua sahabatnya sekarang aku datang ke Yuta anak itu langsung beringsut bergi mereka itu benar-benar ya" Johnny menghela nafas sedangkan Hansol hanya tertawa melihat Johnny yang sudah frustasi menghadapi yang lebih muda.

.

.

"Taeyong~ Taeyong~ kau didalam" panggil Yuta mengunakan nada seperti anak kecil yang tengah memanggil temannya. Ia tak langsung masuk karna kata hyung nya ia harus menjaga kesopanan untuk mengetuk atau memanggil terlebih dahulu seseorang yang ia kunjungi karna kan ia tidak tau apa yang tengah dilakukan orang didalamnya.

*ceklek

Pintu kamar Taeyong terbuka dan keluarlah satu perawat cantik dan tersenyum kearah Yuta. Yuta pun membungkukan tubuhnya memberi hormat dan membalas senyuman perawat itu.

"Noona apa Taeyong sedang tidak bisa diganggu?" Tanya Yuta karna ia melihat perawat itu kembali menutup pintu kamar Taeyong.

"Ne Yuta -ahh Taeyong habis kemo dan sekarang ia sedang tidur jadi mungkin nanti sore kamu baru bisa melihatnya" jawab perawat itu lembut. Btw Yuta itu orangnya easygoing makannya semua perawat ia panggil dengan sebutan hyung dan noona dan semua perawat maupun dokter di rumah sakit tidak masalah jika dipanggil begitu oleh Yuta.

"Eohh begitu yasudah nanti aku akan datang lagi terima kasih noona" Yuta tersenyum dan pergi menuju kamar rawat Jaehyun.

.

.

"Jaehyun~" "eohh masuk hyung" balas Jaehyun dan Yuta pun membuka pintu rawat Jaehyun dan langsung menghampiri sang adik yang memasang wajah cemberut dibuat-buat.

"Mianhae Jaehyunie tadi Hansol hyung mengunjungiku dan aku lupa untuk datang melihatmu maaf ya" sesal Yuta.

"Hhh yasudah ku maafkan tapi jangan diulangi ya hyung aku tidak suka sendirian"

"Ne siap pangeran, ohya Taeyong belum bisa datang tadi saat aku ke kamarnya ia habis kemo jadi sekarang dia harus istirahat tidak apa-apa kan"

"Eoh begitu yasudah tidak apa. Kalau hyung bagaimana? Tidak kemo?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Kalau aku kan satu minggu sekali Jaehyunie jadi sekarang belum waktunya. Sudah kau fikirkan saja kesehatanmu" ujar Yuta, namun...

"ASTAGA HYUNG" jerit Jaehyun...

T

B

C

Oooww ada apa dengan Jaehyun kenapa ia menjerit? makannya sok di tunggu nextnya yoo dan jangan lupa fav and reviewnya makasih PayPay.

-Dimytjx-


	3. Chapter 3

"Kalau aku kan satu minggu sekali Jaehyunie jadi sekarang belum waktunya. Sudah kau fikirkan saja kesehatanmu" ujar Yuta, namun tiba-tiba hidung Yuta mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat yang membuat Jaehyun panik melihatnya.

"ASTAGA HYUNG" jerit Jaehyun dan langsung memberikan tisu yang terdapat disamping kasurnya pada Yuta yang mengeluarkan banyakk darah dari hudungnya, Jaehyun pun jadi kelabakan melihatnya. Masalahnya Yuta merupakan pasien pengidap kanker darah dan jika ia mimisan apalagi sebanyak itu penyakitnya pasti sedang kambuh.

Makannya itu Jaehyun sangat panik dan segera menekan tombol darurat, ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Yuta apalagi darah yang mengalir dari hidung Yuta keluar semakin banyak. Sungguh ia ingin menangis jika melihat penyakit sahabatnya itu sedang kambuh, ia tidak tahan melihat Yuta tersiksa.

Tak lama para dokter dan perawatpun datang dengan tergesa-gesa. "Cepat bawa Yuta ke ruangannya" perintah sang dokter yang melihat Yuta sudah sangat lemas.

Sebelum pergi menyusul para perawatnya sang dokter mencoba menenangkan pasien khususnya yakni Jaehyun yang sejak tadi sudah sangat panik.

"Tenanglah Yuta akan baik-baik saja. Kau istirahatlah aku akan melihatnya dulu arrachi" ujar dokter itu

"Kumohon lakukan yang terbaik untuk Yuta hyung dokter aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya" ucap Jaehyun hampir menangis karna matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Ia tahu betul bagaimana penyakit Yuta karna diantara mereka bertiga penyakit Yuta lah yang sudah mencapai tahap terparah sehingga membuat ia berfikiran buruk terhadap sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri, ia belum siap merelakan Yuta pergi.

"Ne kau tenang saja Yuta pria yang kuat dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dokter Yuta pasti akan berusaha sebaik mungkin kita hanya bisa berdoa arra! Sudah jangan bersedih, aku tinggal dulu nanti aku akan mengabarimu sekarang tidurlah kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu"

"Ne dokter"

.

.

Sementara di kamar rawat Yuta, Hansol sangat shock karna baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia melihat adiknya baik-baik saja tapi sekarang ia disuguhkan dengn pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan. Adiknya terlihat begitu lemah dengan segala alat medis yang terpasang ditubuh yang semakin hari semakin kurus.

'Tuhan kumohon selamatkan adik ku. Aku belum siap jika ia harus meninggalkanku, aku sangat menyayanginya tuhan. Hanya dia lah harta yang ku punya saat ini tuhan kumohon jangan rebut ia dariku hiks' doa Hansol dalam hati

"Yuta anak yang kuat Hansol -ahh aku yakin ia akan selamat" ujar Johnny yang sejak tadi mesih setia menemani Hansol karna tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Hansol dengan keadaan seperti itu. Meski sebenarnya ia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya yang sudah pasti sama terpuruknya seperti Hansol, namun karna dokter khusus Jaehyun mengatakan Jaehyun sudah lebih tenang membuatnya memilih menemani Hansol.

"Ne Johnny -ahh terimakasih" Hansol mencoba tersenyum meski sulit.

Setelah beberapa jam pintu ruang pemeriksaan Yuta pun terbuka dan menampakan dokter khusus Yuta dengan wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Hhhhh syukurlah Yuta selamat Hansol -ahh namun keadaannya sangat lemah dan akupun masih belum bisa memprediksi kapan Yuta akan sadar kita hanya bisa berdoa agar Yuta segera sadar tapi kau tenanglah keadaannya sudah stabil sekarang. Kalian boleh melihatnya jika sudah dipindahkan keruangannya arrachi" ujar dokter itu sambil menghela nafas lelah setelah berjam-jam berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa pasien yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Ne hyung terima kasih" balas Hansol membungkukan badannya dan dokter itupun pergi.

"Lihat benarkan, Yuta itu anak yang kuat cha jangan bersedih lagi nanti Yuta ikut sedih jika tau kakaknya terlihat sangat buruk seperti ini. Ohya aku pergi dulu ya ingin melihat keadaan Jaehyun, kau jangan sedih lagi arrachi" Johnny tersenyum mengucapkannya menepukan tangannya pada pundak Hansol memberikan kekuatan lalu pergi.

'Terima kasih tuhan karna kau telah mengabulkan doa ku' Hansol tersenyum walau air mata masih mengalir di wajah tampannya namun kali ini air mata itu menunjukan kebahagiaan karna adiknya masih bisa bertahan.

T

B

C

Pendek bener yee kkk yoo makannya sok atuh fav and reviewnya biar semangat lanjutinnya:D see you next chap ae lah pokoknya^^

-Dimytjx-


	4. Chapter 4

*BRAAAKK

Suara pintu terbuka kasar terdengar keras dikamar rawat Yuta yang disebabkan oleh pasien tampan bernama Lee Taeyong. Setelah mendengar berita dropnya keadaan Yuta ia langsung berlari menuju kamar Yuta tanpa mempedulikan keadaan yang juga masih lemas karna habis kemoterapi.

Ia langsung menghampiri sahabatnya yang tengah menutup matanya rapat tanpa ada tanda akan membukanya.

"Kenapa Yuta bisa drop seperti ini hyung?" Tanya Taeyong pada Hansol tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang sahabat.

"Sepertinya Yuta terlalu lelah Taeyong -ahh. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir dokter mengatakan kalau sekarang keadaannya sudah stabil"

"Lalu kapan ia akan membuka matanya?"

"Emm soal itu dokterpun masih belum bisa memprediksi Taeyong -ahh" jawab Hansol pelan.

Taeyong hanya bisa menghela nafasnya entah berarti ia lega mendengar keadaan Yuta sudah stabil atau karna sahabatnya yang entah kapan bisa sadar kembali.

"Apa Jaehyun sudah tau hyung?"

"Ne, dia sudah tau bahkan tadi Yuta pingsan saat bersamanya. Dia pasti sangat terkejut lebih baik kau temui dia dulu ia pasti membutuhkanmu. Yuta biar hyung saja yang jaga nanti jika Yuta sudah sadar hyung akan menghubungimu"

"Ne hyung baiklah tapi jangan lupa ya hyung hubungi aku jika Yuta sudah sadar"

"Siap tuan tampan" canda Hansol sambil mengarahkan tangannya seperti sedang hormat.

"Kkkk kau ini hyung masih saja bisa bercanda. Yasudah aku pergi dulu hyung" Taeyong tersenyum lalu pergi.

.

.

*ceklek

Taeyong membuka pintu kamar Jaehyun pelan. Ia melihat Jaehyun tengah duduk di kasurnya dengan wajah gelisah yang sudah pasti karna mengkhawatirkan Yuta. Iapun langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya.

"Taeyong hyung" panggil Jaehyun pelan seperti akan menumpahkan air matanya.

"Ne. Jangan khawatir keadaan Yuta sudah membaik ko" Taeyong menampilkan senyumannya agar Jaehyun tidak terlalu cemas.

"Hyung sudah melihat Yuta hyung?"

"Ne sudah. Dia baik-baik saja namun ia belum sadar kita doakan saja ya agar Yuta cepat sadar dan kita bisa bermain lagi bersama" senyum Taeyong kembali ia tunjukan.

"Aku sangat khawatir tadi hyung. Akuntakut terjadi sesuatu pada Yuta hyung, aku tak ingin Yuta hyung pergi meninggalkan kita berdua hyung hiks" Jaehyun menangis memikirkan segala fikiran jeleknya tentang kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi pada Yuta.

"Huussh kau ini bicara apa sih, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Kau tau bagaimana semangat hidup Yuta bukan jadi aku yakin oh tidak tapi kita harus yakin kalau kita bertiga akan sembuh. Jadi jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam. Sudah ah jangan menangis Yuta pasti baik-baik saja ko" Taeyong menghapus air mata adiknya itu.

Sesungguhnya iapun takut mereka bertiga menjalin persahabatan namun prsahabatan mereka bisa hilang kapan saja jika tuhan berkata lain dengan keadaan mereka yang merupakan pasien pengidap kanker yang bisa kapan saja menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

Namun Taeyong menyembunyikan ketakutannya dengan berpura kuat meski sesungguhnya ia tidak setegar Yuta dalam menghadapi penyakit yang ia idap.

"Aku mau melihat Yuta hyung"

"Nanti saja kalau Yuta sudah sadar ya lagipula kau juga masih harus istirahat hyung tidak mau kalau nanti kamu drop lagi arrachi"

Meski kecewa Jaehyun tetap menganggukan kepalanya patuh karna ia juga tidak mau kalau nanti malah lebih merepotkan.

"Yasudah sekarang kau tidurlah besok kalau Yuta sudah sadar dan keadaanmu sudah lebih baik hyung akan mengajakmu melihat Yuta. Sekarang istirahatlah hyung juga harus kembali ke kamar hyung"

"Ne hyung" "pintar" Taeyong tersenyum mengelus rambut Jaehyun lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

*keesokan harinya

Sekitar pukul 10 siang Taeyong di hubungi oleh Hansol kalau Yuta sudah siuman dan diapun langsung menuju kamar rawat Yuta dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Yuta" panggil Taeyong dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Ia langsung memeluk Yuta erat. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirka mu tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" ucap Taeyong sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Ne maaf sudah membuat kalian cemas"

"Gwenchana yang penting sekarang keadaanmu sudah membaik Yuta" senyum tak hentinya hilang dari wajah tampan Taeyong.

"Sebentar aku akan melihat Jaehyun dulu ne nanti kalau memungkinkan aku akan membawa Jaehyun kesini" "emm baiklah" Taeyong mengacak rambut Yuta gemas dan jugabkarna ia sangat bahagia melihat wajah indah Yuta saat tersenyum patuh.

.

Tak lama Taeyong pun kembali dengan Jaehyun yang berada di kursi roda. Jaehyun masih belum terlalu kuat jika diajak berjalan dan perawat menyarankan menggunakan kursi roda untuk beberapa waktu.

"Yuta hyung kau sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan senyuman dimple khasnya.

"Ne Jaehyun -ahh ini semua berkat doa kalian terima kasih" Yuta tersenyum menjawab sang adik.

"Lain kali jangan terlalu lelah hyung terkadang sikap ceria mu itu yang membuatmu lupa kalau kau juga perlu istirahat"

"Ne siap bos" mereka tertawa bersama melupakan segala kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya.

T

B

C

-Dimytjx-


	5. Chapter 5

'Hhhhhhh' suara helaan nafas bosan salah satu dari tiga remaja yang tengah duduk di taman dengan pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit.

"Apa kalian tidak bosan terus-terusan hidup seperti ini di tempat yang sangat membosankan ini?" Tanya seseorang yang tadi menghela nafasnya yang tak lain adalah Jung Jaehyun.

"Kenapa aku harus bosan jika aku selalu bersama seseorang yang aku sayangi dan juga menyayangiku. Ku rasa ini adalah takdir tuhan dan aku yakin tuhan juga sudah merencanakan segalanya dengan sangat baik, jadi aku yakin hidup kita yang sangat membosankan ini akan tergantikan dengan keindahan meski itu nanti" jawab Yuta bijak sambil menunjukan senyuman manisnya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ne Yuta benar Jaehyunie. Kita hanya perlu bersabar dan semuanyapun akan menjadi hal indah nantinya" Taeyong pun ikut menanggapi yakin.

"Tapi adakala dimana aku juga ingin seperti orang lain yang bisa melakukan apapun semaunya. Sedangkan diriku bahkan hanya untuk melihat bagaimana suasan luaran sana yang begitu ramai sangat sulit" Jaehyun menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih.

"Tidak hanya dirimu ko Jaehyunie aku pun bahkan Taeyong yang terlihat seperti biasa saja aku yakin memiliki keinginan yang sama seperti mu. Namun kami juga memikirkan bagaimana keadaan kita dalam realitanya. Jika berkata ingin seperti yang lain tentu saja kami pun menginginkan itu Jaehyunie tapi sekali lagi kita harus tau seperti apa kondisi kita saat ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu bersedih bukankah sudah ada kita yang selalu ada untuk mu" Yuta tersenyum sambil memeluk adiknya itu sayang.

"Heyy bagaimana kalau kita meminta izin pada dokter kita untuk pergi menghabiskan waktu di luar. Aku yakin kita akan diperbolehkan, keadaan kita kan sedang stabil. Namun tidak untuk kegiatan yang terlalu berat cukup berjalan-jalan saja kurasa itu tidak masalah" usul Taeyong yang langsung membuat kedua mata sahabatnya berbinar mendengarnya.

"Aha kau benar Taeyong -ahh. Baiklah besok aku akan meminta izin kalian juga secepatnyalah meminta izin agar kita bisa segera jalan-jalan" balas Jaehyun semangat, Yuta dan Taeyong tersenyum melihat adiknya kembali dihiasi senyum semangatnya.

.

.

Keesokannya dengan segala percekcokan yang ada akhirnya Jaehyun,Yuta dan Taeyong diperbolehkan untuk pergi jalan-jalan dengan catatan mereka harus diawasi oleh seorang perawat dan akhirnya Taeil yang bisa dikatakan pendamping Taeyong ikut juga diantara mereka.

.

Mereka terlihat sangat bersemangat menikmati waktu yang sangat mereka nantikan sejak lama. Seperti hal yang sangat mustahil mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu diluar seperti ini.

Terutama Jaehyun ia yang memang sangat menginginkan moment seperti ini ia sangat bersemangat lengkungan senyum diwajahnya tak pernah luntur meski mereka hanya menghabiskan jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai, namun ia sudah merasa seperti berjalan di surga yang begitu indah.

Ia sangat bersyukur karna ia masih bisa melihat suasana diluaran sana sebelum ia tak bisa melihat semua hal itu, kira-kira seperti itulah pemikirannya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya tanpa merasakan indahnya dunia.

Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya dengan hanya melihat ukiran senyuman indah seorang Jung Jaehyun sudah membuat mereka bahagia tiada tara karna mereka sudah menganggap satu sama lain sebagai bagian dari diri mereka yang paling berharga.

"Aaaaaahhh aku rasanya ingin menjatuhkan tubuhku kedalam sana pasti sangat seru jika kita melakukan itu dan bermain air bersama iya kan" ujar Jaehyun sambil menunjuk kearah air laut yang sejak tadi menunjukan ombak yang tak terlalu besar namun cukup terdengar suara biasan air khas ombak yang menyentuh pasir pasir lembut.

"Sayangnya kurasa hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi" lanjutnya dengan senyum kecut dengann masih menatap hamparan air laut disore hari.

Yuta mengalihkan pandangannnya kearah adiknya itu lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin, kurasa jika bermain air sedikit tidak masalah" Yuta menunjukan cengirannya sambil menarik Jaehyun menuju pipi pantai dan di ikuti oleh Taeyong yang tertawa melihat hal yang dilakukan Yuta.

Taeil yang melihatnyapun ingin melarang namun ditahan oleh perawat yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum melihat keseruan ketiga pasien yang harus ia jaga itu.

"Biarkan saja Taeil -ssi mereka akan baik-baik saja aku yakin itu. Lagipula hal inilah yang mereka sangat inginkan sejak lama jadi biarkan mereka menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersenang-senang seperti yang mereka inginkan" ujar perawat itu yang di ketahui bernama Kim Doyoung perawat manis dengan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti kelinci lucu.

"Tapi bagaimana jika keadaan mereka-" "aku perawatnya kau tenang saja aku bisa memastikan itu" Doyoung memotong ucapan Taeil sambil menunjukan deretan gigi kelincinya tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir mereka akan baik-baik saja, kita hanya cukup memantaunya hingga mereka sendiri yang meminta pulang" lanjut Doyoung kembali menatap ketiga remaja yang asik bermain air seperti anak kecil yang sedang dilepas bermain oleh orang tuanya.

.

.

"Sepertinya mereka kelelahan, sampai tidurnya sangan nyenyak begitu" Doyoung tertawa geli melihat ketiga remaja yang kini sedang tidur dikursi belakang mobil yang tengah Taeil kendarai. Mereka tertidur disandaran Taeyong dengan Yuta yang menyender pada pundak Taeyong disebelah kanan sedangkan Jaehyun sebelah kiri dan Taeyong sendiri sedikit menurunkan kepalanya menyender pada kepala Yuta yang berada di sela lehernya.

"Emm tapi apa mereka tidak apa apa?" Tanya Taeil sedikit khawatir.

"Ne mereka baik-baik saja percayalah padaku besok mereka sudah kembali membuat Rumah Sakit terasa sangat bising karna mereka sudah kembali berkeliaran kkkk" canda Doyoung namun penuh keyakinan bahwa ketiga pasiennya akan baik baik saja.

T

B

C

Kkkk baru dapet mood lagi buat lanjutin:') pen ga dilanjut tapi sayang yasudah kulanjut ae dan adakah yang nunggu lanjutan ff ini? Engga ada ya yaudah deh gapapa:') see you next time aja don't forget to fav and review guys thank you's3


End file.
